nexttonormalfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Another Day
Just Another Day is the second musical number in Next to Normal. It is sung by all of the Goodman family. (Dan, Diana, Gabe, and Natalie) Lyrics Diana: 'They're the perfect loving family, so adoring And I love them every day of every week So my son's a little shit my husband's boring And my daughter though a genius is a freak Still I help them love each other Father mother sister brother cheek to cheek spoken Natalie, it's four in the morning, is everything ok? '''Natalie: ' spoken Everything's great why wouldn't it be great? It's great! '''Diana: spoken Honey, you need to slow down. Take some time for yourself. I'm going to have sex with your father. Natalie: spoken Great, thanks, I'm so glad I know that. So, it's times like these I wonder how I take it And if other families live the way we do If they love each other or if they just fake it And if other daughters feel like I feel too 'Cause some days I think I'm dying But I'm really only trying to get through 'Gabe: '''For just another day, for another stolen hour When the world will feel my power and obey '''Natalie & Gabe: '''It's just another day '''Gabe: '''Feeling like I'll live forever '''Natalie: '''Feeling like this feeling never goes away '''Natalie & Gabe: '''For just another day '''Dan: '''When it's up to you to hold your house together A house you built with patience and with care But you're grappling with that gray and rainy weather And you're living on a latte and a '''Diana & Dan: '''prayer Can you keep the cup from tipping Can you keep your grip from slipping in despair? For just another day '''Dan: '''In the hustle and the hurry You want to wipe you worry clean away '''All: '''For just another day '''Diana: '''I will keep the plates all spinning '''Diana & Natalie: '''With a smile so white and winning all the way '''All: ''Cause what doesn't kill me doesn't kill me So fill me up for just another day 'Diana: '''It only hurts when I'm here '''Dan: '''It only hurts when I try '''Gabe: '''It only hurts when I think '''Diana: '''It only hurts when I breathe '''Natalie: '''It only hurts when I cry '''Dan: '''It only hurts when I work '''Gabe: '''It only hurts when I play '''Natalie: '''It only hurts when I move '''All: '''It only hurts when I say... It's just another day '''Diana: '''A busy, busy day '''Gabe: '''And the morning sun is stunning '''Diana:'I will hold it all together '''Dan, Gabe & Natalie: '''And you wished that you were running far away '''Diana: '''I will hide the mess away '''All: '''It's just another day '''Diana: '''I'll survive another day '''Gabe: '''Birds are singing, things are growing '''Diana: '''And I will pray to hold on just this way '''Gabe, Natalie & Dan: '''And you wish that you'd be going But you stay, you stay '''Diana: '''For my family's sake '''Dan: '''All you know is now or never '''Diana: '''I'll take what I can take '''Natalie: '''And you know that for forever '''Diana: '''I'm only just awake Every day is just another and another and another I will hold it all together We're the perfect loving family If they say we're not, then fuck 'em We're the perfect loving family I will keep the plates all spinning And the world just keeps on spinning I think the house is spinning Category:Song